Mazar Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Debra: "Go and do your homework, NOW!!!" Trenton: "EAT MY SHORTS!" Announcer: "Jo visits Portland, Oregon and meets the Mazar Family," Debra: "Bronson, that is enough," Bronson: "Mommy is a nail biter! Nail biter! Nail biter!" goes onto Debra's Facebook account, and types in, 'Mommy is a nail biter because she bites her nails. I know because I saw her biting her nails,' River: "Daddy is a nosepicker! Nosepicker!" types in his father's Facebook account, 'Daddy picks his nose while nobody's looking!" Announcer: "The twins, Bronser and River, as well as Ainsley and Bryce, make fun of mom and dad..." notices that Steve has one left small foot, and one right large foot, and begins to make fun of her father's feet Ainsley: "Daddy's got circus feet! Was he raised by clowns or what?" notices that Debra is overweight, and he begins to crudely mock her Bryce: "Fatty, fatty, fat, fat! Fatty, fatty, fat, fat!" Debra: "Bryce, stop it." Announcer: "...and act odd around the clock." blows a raspberry burps Announcer: "Can Jo stop the chaos in the house?" Submission Reel Jo: "Well, another week, another family in need. Let's see who we got here this time." ???: "Hi, we're the Mazar Family! I'm Debra, a stay-at-home mom and college teacher." ???: "And I'm Steve." Debra: "And we have ten children. Shannon who is 8, Trenton, Cameron and Caila who are 7, Leighton who is 5, Bronson and River who are 4, Ainsley who is 3, Bryce who is 2 and baby Myles who is 13 weeks." Jo: "My word! Ten kids under ten. They'd have their hands full even if they were all well behaved." Steve: "Our kids, especially our twins, Ainsley and Byrce, like to bully us." Jo: "Wait, what?" River: "Daddy is a nosepicker! Nosepicker!" Bryce: "Fatty, fatty, fatty, fat, fat!" Ainsley: "Daddy's got circus feet!" Bronson: "Nail biter! Nail biter!" Debra: "My mother just died from diabetes and it feels like the children have gotten worse." shoves his foot into the camera Steve: "Trenton!" Trenton: "Eat my shorts!" Bryce picks on Debra Jo: "Bryce likes to bully his mother because she is overweight. And it wasn't long before Bryce dished out insults to Debra." Bryce: "You are fat. FATTY FATTY FAT FAT!" Debra: "What did you just call me?" Bryce: "Fatty." anger explodes Debra: "YOU DO NOT CALL MOMMY THAT NAME!" Bryce: "Fatty, fatty, fat, fat! Fatty, fatty, fat, fat!" Debra: "Bryce, stop it." Bryce: "No, fatty!" Jo: "Just ignore it." Ainsley and River pick on Steve River: "Look, it's daddy with the circus feet!" Jo: "I noticed that Steve's feet had different sizes." notices that Steve has a left small foot, and a right large foot, and begins to make fun of her father's feet Ainsely: "Daddy's got circus feet! Was he raised by clowns or what?" River: "Daddy is a nosepicker! Nosepicker!" Bronson picks on Debra Bronson: "MUMMY IS TUBBY!!!" Debra: "That is not nice!" Bronson: "You should be in a sumo wrestling match!" Debra: "Stop it, right now!" Bronson: "You got no job, no friends, no life and everyone hates you!" Debra: "Bronson, that is enough!" Bronson: "YOU ARE TUBBY! You got no job, no friends, no life and everyone hates you! I know that everyone knows you're ungrateful! NOW SHUT UP, YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! GET YOUR LOO IN THE ZOO! YOU ARE AN ANIMAL!" Jo: "For me to observe that was quite shocking. This young boy just told his mother that everyone hated her. How mean can you get?" starts to cry Bronson: "Mommy is a nail biter! Nail biter! Nail biter!" goes onto Debra's facebook account, types in "Mommy is a nail biter because she bites her nails. I know because I saw her biting her nails," and publishes it changes Debra's profile image to a nail picture Debra: "BRONSON TIMOTHY MAZAR!!!!! (grabs Bronson by his hands and smacks his backside) HOW DARE YOU VANDALIZE MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT?!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT ALONE?!!!!!!!" Jo: I'm going to speak to Steve and Debra about their problems. Parent Meeting Jo: "First off, your children are incredibly smart. I have never seen four, three and two year olds who were so verbal and knew how to write and type so well. But they are using those skills to hurt you, their parents. And that behavior is not acceptable. But you tolerate it. Why do you tolerate it?" Debra: "When I was a child, my mother died from diabetes because she was overweight. I tried everything to lose weight but I got no results. All my life, kids bullied me because I was fat. I tried every single fad diet, I tried every weight loss gimmick, gadget andMyles gizmo you see on TV, I did exercising, and even diet pills. I'm even considering trying out for the TV show, The Biggest Loser." Jo: "Applying to The Biggest Loser will not make you improve your family life at all, Debra. Believe me." Debra: "What do you mean?" Jo: "I mean, even though you do succeed in losing weight, you still need to shape up your family life as well." House Rules Jo: "Today we're going to have rules. The first rule is, treat mom and dad with respect." Jo: "Number 2: No name calling," Jo: "Number 3: Be kind with your words," Jo: "Number 4: No going on to your parents account." Baby Log Jo: Debra today I am introduce the baby log to you. With this baby log you can keep track of when Myles was last fed or did a diaper change. Debra: Sounds Good Calling Nicole Birou picks up the phone while she is in her Nintendo WFC Company Nicole: "Hello, this is Nicole Birou, who's calling please?" Jo: (talking gibberish) to: "This is Jo Frost. Which technique should I introduce for the younger ones?" Nicole: "Try using the Naughty Square." Jo: "Nicole, how are you doing?" Nicole: "I'm doing fine, thank you. Orla is behaving better than she was before. I have an upcoming wedding next year on June." Jo: "Congratulations, Nicole! Who's your lucky fiancé?" Nicole: "It is a YouTuber my age named Robert Jennings." Naughty Square Jo: "Later that day, Mom asked Bryce to turn the TV off. However, Bryce refused and callously insulted his mother." [Bryce is watching Barney and Friends ''on TV] Debra: "Turn off the TV. It's lunchtime." Bryce: "NO, I'M NOT TURNING THE TV OFF YOU LAZY, OVERWEIGHT (bleep)! GO SNACK ON SOME PEANUT BUTTER CUPS FATSO!!!" Jo: (to Debra) "That young boy of yours is being callously disrespectful. Give him a warning because we are not having this behavior anymore." Debra: "Bryce Lawrence Mazar, stop this behavior right now; this is your warning. If you carry on, you will be placed into time-out on the Naughty Square. Do you understand?" Bryce: "TUBBY!" Debra: "That does it, you are now in the Naughty Square, so let's turn off ''Barney and Friends." turns off the television and puts Bryce on the Naughty Square in the living room blows a raspberry Debra: "You have been placed here because you called me a lazy, overweight (bleep), a fatso, a tubby, and refused to turn off the TV. Stay there until I come and get you. In addition to that, your Barney dolls are going into toy jail." Bryce: "NO, I'M NOT STAYING ON THERE, YOU LOUSY COUCH POTATO! GO SNACK ON SOME CUPS OF ICE CREAM, FATSO!!!!!" Debra: "If you carry on, I will double your time period of sitting in the Naughty Square to 4 minutes." leaves the Naughty Square Bronson: "MUMMY IS TUBBY!" Debra: "Bronson Timothy Mazar, that is not nice; this is your warning. Say it again, you're going on the Naughty Square." Bronson: "You've got no job, no friends, no life, and everybody hates you! JUST GO ON AND SNACK ON SOME CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES WITH POWDERED SUGAR AND WHIPPED CREAM FATSO!" Debra: "I'm a college teacher, I've got friends on the phone, of course I have a life, and your father does not hate me, no way! Say anything that's rude again; you're going on the Naughty Square." Bronson: "Well then, I guess you are a sumo! GO TO JAPAN!!!!!!!!!" Debra: "Right! Naughty Square for you too!" places Bronson onto another Naughty Square Debra: "You are placed here because you are being very mean to me." escapes and throws his Squacky plush at Debra puts Bryce on the Naughty Square Debra: "BRONSON TIMOTHY!!!" Jo: "Whoa, Debra. Don't lose it or raise your voice. Just watch this, low-tone voice, firm voice, eye contact, come down to his level." Jo: "Mom was losing patience so I decided to step in." gets angry with Bronson Jo: "This is unacceptable! I really don't appreciate your behavior!" Bronson (sneering): "I don't care if it's unacceptable, you b**** face!" loses it at Bronson Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!! YOU ARE FAILING TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!" Bronson: "I HATE YOU!!!!!" throws his Fisher Price Pajanimals Guitar at Jo Jo: "ANSWERING BACK TO ME IS NOT ON!!!!" Debra: "THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!! LET'S GO!!!! NAUGHTY SQUARE!!!!" puts Bronson back on the Naughty Square [Bryce escapes and throws his Barney: Time for Counting ''DVD at Jo] gets angry with Bryce and her voice gets raised Jo: "YOU DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES THROW MOVIES AT ME!!!" Bryce: "I WANT MY BARNEY STUFF BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo (furiously): "ENOUGH!!!!" Bryce: "NO!!! GO BACK TO EUROPE!!!!!" loses it at Bryce even more Jo: "I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS BEHAVIOR AND YOUR ATTITUDE IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!! YOU DO NOT THROW TOYS OR TALK NONSENSE TO ME!!!! YOU ARE NOT WATCHING BARNEY & FRIENDS AND THAT CHOICE IS FINAL!!!!!! NOW YOU OWE YOUR MOTHER AN APOLOGY FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!!!!" hits and kicks Jo rapidly Jo: "BRYCE, DON'T DO THAT!!! THAT IS NOT OKAY!!!!!!" Debra: "NO! STAY ON THE NAUGHTY SQUARE!!!!!" drags Bryce back to the Naughty Square Debra: "SIT DOWN AND DON'T MOVE!!!!!" escapes and throws his Apollo plush at Jo Jo: "BRONSON, YOU DO NOT THROW TOYS AT ME!!! BECAUSE THAT BEHAVIOR IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!!!!!" drags Bronson back to the Naughty Square Jo: "YOU TWO STAY THERE UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO BE NICE!!!!!" and Bronson both escape and hit and kick Jo Jo: "BOYS, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Bryce: "NO!" Jo: "YES!" Bronson: "NO!" Jo: "YES!" Bryce/Bronson: "NO!!!!!" Jo: "YES!!!!!" Bryce/Bronson: "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO KEEP TELLING YOU, WE ARE NOT APOLOGIZING AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Now you can stay there for 18 minutes!" '''18 minutes later' Debra: "Bronson, Bryce, you need to tell Jo you're sorry, please." Bryce: "Sorry, Jo-Jo." Bronson: "I'm sorry." Jo: "Thank you." Onward burps Debra: "That needs to be followed by an 'excuse me', young lady." Ainsley: "Excuse me." River: "Ha-ha! Ainsley's a loudmouth!" Debra: "RIVER BARRETT MAZAR!!! THIS IS A WARNING!!!!! SAY IT AGAIN AND YOU'LL GO TO THE NAUGHTY SQUARE!!!!!" hits Ainsley loses it at River for hitting Ainsley Jo: "I DO NOT FIND IT FUNNY THAT YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO HIT YOUR SISTER!!! IT'S UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR!!!!!" River: "I HATE YOU MOMMY!!!! GO DIE IN A PLANE CRASH!!!!!" slaps Debra really hard in the face tackles Ainsley, causing her to bawl like crazy plugs her ears Debra: "Mawp. Mawp, mawp, mawp. Mawp. Mawp, mawp, mawp, mawp, mawp." River: "AND I'LL KILL YOU TOO, YOU CHEAP, LYING, NO-GOOD, ROTTEN, FOUR-FLUSHING, LOW-LIFE, SNAKE-LICKING, DIRT-EATING, INBRED, OVERSTUFFED, IGNORANT, BLOOD-SUCKING, DOG-KISSING, BRAINLESS, D***LESS, HOPELESS, HEARTLESS, FATA**, BUG-EYED, STIFF-LEGGED, SPOTTY-LIPPED, WORM-HEADED SACK OF MONKEY S*** I'VE EVER SEEN!!!!!!" slaps Jo really hard in the face loses it at River Jo: "RIVER, YOUR BEHAVIOR TORWARDS ME AND YOUR MOTHER IS EXTREMELY UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!! IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU WILL PARK YOURSELF IN THE NAUGHTY SQUARE RIGHT NOW!!!!" grabs River by the hand and drags him to the Naughty Square Jo (in a firm voice): "You will stay here for 4 minutes, for hitting Jo-Jo, Mommy, and Ainsley, and for talking disrespect to me!" Ask Supernanny Onward part 2 escapes the Naughty Square and throws his Plex plush at Jo Jo: "DO NOT THROW TOYS AT ME!!!" River: "GO TO H***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" carries River back to the Naughty Square starts kicking Jo Jo: "Stop kicking me right now! Don't you realize you hurt your sister and made her cry?" 4 minutes later Jo: "I want you to go over there, and give Mommy a big cuddle, because you hurt Mommy." walks over to Debra River: "SORRY, MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Give your mother a sincere apology, please!!!!" River: "SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Jo: "Apologize to your mother in a nice way!!!!!" River: "NO!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Then you can stay on that square for another 4 minutes!!!" 8 minutes later River: "NO!!!!!" Debra: "You know what? I don't know what to do!" 12 minutes later River: "I'M... NOT... APOLOGIZING!!!!!!!!!!" Debra: "YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! IF YOU DON’T GET BACK ON THIS SQUARE BY THE TIME I COUNT DOWN FROM TEN, I WILL PUT YOUR PAJAMAS ON AND YOU WILL GO TO BED!!!! I’VE HAD IT WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR!!!!" Debra: “10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...” Jo: "Debra, don't lose it. (to River) River, stay there until you are ready to be nice!!!!" 16 minutes later ''' River: "I'm sorry, Mommy." Debra: "Thank you. Give Mommy a hug and a kiss." hugs and kisses Debra Jo: "And what do you have to say to Ainsley for tackling her?" River: "SORRY, AINSLEY!!!!!!!" Jo: "I do not like the way you are acting foolish to your sister, young man!!!! Say it nicely, please." River: "Sorry, Ainsley." Jo: "That's much better. Now give her a hug." hugs and kisses Ainsley Leighton's 6th Birthday Party '''Jo: "The next day was Leighton's birthday. The families that went to Bowlero with us were invited to her Madagascar-themed birthday party." Imogen: "Happy birthday, Leighton!" Leighton: "Thank you." Bryce ruins the piñata Jo: "Then, it was time to smash the Gloria piñata. We had Imogen and Jacqueline go first to show the little ones what they do." smashes the piñata smashes the piñata Debra: "Hit it hard, Jackie!" hits the piñata again Debra: "Alright, Blake. Shannon, since your cousin has cerebral palsy, can you help him break the piñata?" Shannon: "Sure. Can I help Leanne too?" Debra: "Absolutely, Shannon." helps Blake hit the piñata hits the piñata Debra: "Do it, Bobby, go, go, go!" smashes the piñata Alicia: "Do it, Brid! Whoo!" smashes the piñata Imogen: "Go, Jana!" takes the piñata and breaks it with a hammer Kids: "Candy!!!!!" Debra: "BRYCE LAWRENCE MAZAR!!!!!! I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THE WAY YOU BROKE YOUR SISTER'S GLORIA PIÑATA!!!!!!" Leighton cries when birthday song isn't sung properly Jo: "Later on, it was time for cake. Leighton begins crying when River doesn't sing "Happy Birthday" to her standards." Debra: "One... Take two." Everyone (singing): "Happy birthday to you..." River: "Boopity boop." Everyone (singing): "Happy birthday to you..." River: (ululating) Leighton: "Stop." Everyone (singing): "Happy birthday, dear Leighton..." River: "Ba, da, da, da." Everyone (singing): "Happy birthday to you." River: "Are you one! Are you two! Are you three! Are you four! Are you five! Are you six!" Debra: "River, you need to stop it!!!!!" DVD Meeting Debra's Worst Moment Ever Bronson: (using the iPad camera) "Presenting...the main event...the circus freak in the family...Mummy the fatty!" walks over to Debra Bronson: "And here she is, everybody, mummy! The fattiest fatty in the world!" uploads the finished video from the iPad to the computer and uploads it to YouTube on Steve's account Debra: "What is going on?" Jo: "This." plays the recently uploaded video Debra: "Oh, my god! That was not nice." Jo: "And it's got...100 hits in one hour," Debra: "I can't believe it!" Jo: "And the background song in this recently uploaded video is Weird Al Yankovic's song parody, 'I'm Fat.' Now it's got...over 30,000 views, 700 comments and 350 hits." Debra: "What should I do?" Jo: "I suggest you delete the video." deletes the video from YouTube Bronson: (using the iPad camera) "Ladies and gentlemen.........starring the heftiest woman in the world......Mummy the fatty!" Debra: "Oh, my god. Is that my iPad?!" Reinforcements New Leaves Jo: "I was now going to make the twins, Bryce and Ainsley see how bad bullying and teasing make other people feel. These kids need to realize that when they make fun of their mom and dad, they are making them feel bad." Jo: "We're going to take a piece of paper and crumple it into a ball." Ainsley, River and Bryce crumple up their pieces of paper into balls Jo: "Now, stomp on it to the ground..." Ainsley, Bryce and Bronson stamp on the paper balls Jo: "Now, unfold it and smooth it out like this..." demonstrates how to smooth it out Bronson, Bryce and River flatten out their crumpled up pieces of paper Jo: "Now look at how scarred and dirty it is." Steve: "I think that this technique should be very effective to teach them that it is not nice to bully other people." Jo: "Okay, now. Can you say sorry to the piece of paper?" Bryce: "Sorry." River: "Sorry." Ainsley: "Sorry." Bronson: "Sorry." Jo: "Now, even though you are sorry, those scars are there forever. Just remember that." twins, Ainsley and Bryce walk over to their parents Bronson: "Mommy, daddy, we're sorry." River: "I'm sorry I made fun of you. It wasn't very nice." Ainsley: "I'm sorry I picked on you, daddy." Bryce: "I'm sorry, mommy, for making you feel bad." Time for Jo to go Jo: I am leaving now. Bryce: Bye Jo Jo Ainsley: Bye Bye Jo River:Bye Jo Bronson:Bye Jo = Debra Hugs Jo and Jo leaves = Family update Debra: Our Family has been more happy and the kids haven’t been in the Naughty square since. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties